


Je t'aime

by LuckyLikesLemons



Series: WINNER Translations [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: A precious collection of Minyoon stories, translated from Vietnamese into English for the reading pleasure of all MY shippers.Drabbles originally written by lamphong_98 on Wattpad, translated with permission from the lovely author.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: WINNER Translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883656
Comments: 44
Kudos: 14





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> THE GRAND PLAN: I hope to put up something everyday this week. I already got something special for tomorrow. Let's see how long this streak lasts. 
> 
> ALSO: Don't worry, I will update all my fics (sometime) soon, please wait for me until then. 

Seungyoon stood outside the dorms as the temperature steadily dropped, waiting for the arrival of a certain Song Minho.

He sneezed and shivered in the cold, wondering if he'd made the right choice. Minho had seduced him into staying for dinner and strawberry yoghurt. He'd agreed to come over as soon as his schedule finished, but that idiot was nowhere to be seen. If he'd known Minho would go out he'd have gone home to cuddle with Thor in the warm comfort of his bed instead of freezing to death in a draughty corridor.

The sound of the lift opening caught Seungyoon's attention. He stared in disbelief as Minho stepped through, dressed in paint splattered shorts and a ratty T-shirt with a rip on the shoulder. So he hadn't gone out? Then where had he been?

Minho rushed over towards him with a familiar smile. Seungyoon glared at him as he fumbled in his pockets for the door key.

'I'm really sorry, Seungyoonie. The boiler stopped working so I had to go downstairs and report to maintenance but there was no one in the office so I had to call the company instead. Then the landlord asked me to file out an official complaint. Simon hyung told me you've been waiting here for a while, you must be cold. Come here!'

Minho pulled him into a hug as soon as he opened the door, wrapping his warm, sturdy arms around him like some kind of friendly octopus.

'Do you like the Song Minho brand of teddy bear? You don't have to take him anywhere, he'll follow you wherever you go. He's big and warm and cuddly and gives the best hugs. This particular bear is very sweet and obedient and loves his owner very much.'

  
Yoon rolled his eyes and manoeuvred them towards the kitchen. Appearances were truly deceptive when it came to Song Minho. Somehow, in stark contrast to the rugged, manly features, the countless tattoos and the titillating ring he wore on his lip, Seungyoon had ended up with a giant dork for a boyfriend.

'Subpar, 2.5 stars. Now where's the goddamn food?'

* * *

**Notes:** Hey there! Just started translating this little treasure trove. The problem I face with fic translations: I start one and end up losing steam halfway. Hopefully this doesn't happen with this one. Translating is hard work, I only do it for you guys, so please leave me comments and kudos! Your support really boosts my morale. 

I'd like to point out that this collection is PURELY FLUFF. This is super rare for me, so don't get used to it.

 **Life Updates:** Your girl has transferred universities, studying psychology electives and premedical classes. Hopefully she'll be starting med school next year.

 **Ask Me Stuff:** I decided to open this [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/LuckyLikesLemons) for giggles. Come find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon), I gift fics to friends I like.


End file.
